The Demon and the Blueberry…and a baby
by antaresnebula
Summary: Kenpachi and Asae face their biggest challenge yet...parenthood.


"I love you, Asae."  
"I love you, Kenpachi."  
And then Kaiya started crying.

 **The Demon and the Blueberry…and a baby.  
**  
Chapter 1

"Oh no oh shhh shhh." Asae cooed while rocking the now screeching baby.  
"What's wrong? What does she need? What can I do to help?" Kenpachi pleaded, feeling utterly useless in this completely unfamiliar territory.  
"I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out. Nothing. Just stay out the way." Asae was growing irritable as the pain killers wore off and she realized she had just accepted yet another marriage proposal. Two in one day, what are the odds?.

"I think she might be hungry." Asae looked up to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad." She smiled over to him as he walked in.

"Hi sweetheart. She's beautiful, even if she is shrieking like a banshee." He chuckled to himself. "Why don't we give you some privacy while you feed her? Come on, you." He looked to Kenpachi and gestured to the door.

"What did you DO?" Noboru growled at Kenpachi once they were outside the room. "I ask you to speak to my daughter, next thing I know she has her baby two months early! What the hell did you do?" he was shaking with rage, again literally ready to rip the taller man's throat out.

"I didn't do anything alright go yell at that pretty boy over there if you wanna be pissed at anyone about it." Byakuya had come up to them to see what the commotion was about.

"Charming. I assume all is well with Asae and her child?"  
"Yeah OUR kid is fine." Kenpachi grunted, making sure to emphasize that Kaiya was in fact his daughter. All three were silent for a moment.

"Someone should check and see if she needs anything."  
"Yupp."

"Sure do." Nobody moved. More silence. Awkward, empty silence. Finally a nurse shouldered past them into the room.  
"Hi dear just wanted to see if you needed any help, but it looks like you've got it. Wow you're a real natural with her! But it might help if you adjust this way a bit…there you go! Now she has a better grip. Here you can use this to clean up a bit. Well you let us know if you need anything else!" She smiled as she exited. "You boys can head in now if you want, she's done." She said as she passed the three men who all looked like they were about to pass out.

A few days later and Asae and Kaiya were finally able to go home. "I just don't see why you can't just come back to the barracks with me. That's home. That's where you belong." Kenpachi grumbled as he heled her pack away her things.  
"I know and I want to, you know I want to, but there's still business I need to deal with here. Especially pertaining to whether or not my family will even have a home soon…"  
"I told ya I can take care of us. You don't need to rely on your dad's money."  
"Yeah and who's my dad going to rely on? It's just us. He needs me to save our family's title."  
"Fucking nobles…" Asae leaned against his shoulder. Even this small amount of effort had winded her. Giving birth had really taken a lot out of her.

"Hey…you ok?" he put his arm around her and held her steady.

"I'm fine. Just really tired."

"You can't walk. I'll go get you a wheelchair." He was gone before she could even try to stop him. She sighed and walked over to the temporary crib. She watched her tiny daughter sleep, the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. She was absolutely perfect.

"Welcome to the world, little one." She picked her up from the crib and held her close. Kaiya stirred slightly, got comfortable, and fell back asleep.  
"You about ready?" Kenpachi came back in with the chair. "Do you have her? Do you want me to carry her?"  
"I have her, I'm fine! You know I'm not some delicate flower." Asae complained as she lowered herself into the chair, already beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Kenpachi noticed and carefully took Kaiya from her arms.  
"Yeah well right now you are. See how much trouble you've caused your mama." He held his daughter close to him. She reached out and held onto the collar of his robe with her immense baby strength.


End file.
